Life Of A Soul Reaper
by Dragcun
Summary: Ichigo and company have just got back from the SOul Society after the Bount incident, but now and new player has shown up, will he be a help, or a hindrance?


-Okay, here is the disclaimer, I OWN NOTHING! DO YOU BLOODSUCKIN LAWYERS HEAR ME? NOTHING SO GET OFF MY BACK! The Bleach series is owned by Tite Kubo, and I think a few other people who I have no clue who they are. I am making absolutely no money on this story it is for entertainment purposes only-

By the way, this starts shortly after the Bount Assault on the Soul Society in session five of the T.V. series, so the starting events of this story begin between episode 109 & 110, after the group returned to the land of the living but before Ichigo encountered the Visors. Everything after I will try to follow as closely as the series goes, at least to a point, plus since I am not a expert on the Bleach series I reserve the right to alter whatever I feel I need to make my story go on.. (Evil smile)

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Dragcun: Welcome one and all, to my new story. This is, as you can tell if you read above, based in the Bleach universe. The first chapter of this story is mainly to reveal one of the characters I plan to introduce, so no worries the rest of the Bleach group be more prominent in the next chapter. I will state now that while I like the series I am no expert on it. So please excuse any possible mistakes in names or terms. If you **POLITELY** inform me of any mistakes you catch I will do what I can to catch them. Also I am not sure if I will have a pairing in this story or not, so for now there is none, if I decide to place a pairing I will give advanced warning two chapters before I make the change. So please, for now, read and enjoy.

-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-BLEACH-

Alarms in the Soul Society were blaring everywhere, **(1)**shinigami where running around getting into battle positions as all of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads all headed to the Shinigami Research Institute where Captain Kurotusuchi was already.

"YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS! WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND THAT REQUIRED YOU TO SOUND THE DAMN ALARM! YOU NIMROD'S HAVE INTERRUPTED A VERY DELICATE EXPERIMANT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON!" Captain Kurotusuchi ranted, his clown-like face twisted in rage, as he glared at his subordinates at the consoles.

"S,s,sir, that's just it, we don't know what it is. Some strange energy signature suddenly appeared and is heading straight towards us." One of the shinigami at the consoles stuttered out.

"IDIOT!" Kurotusuchi screamed, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kurotusuchi backhanded the shinigami and sent him flying through a wall while the other shinigami in the room looked on in shock.

Kurotusuchi looked at the screen that showed two large circles, one being the world of the living and the other being the Soul Society. Kurotusuchi twisted a few knobs and the image backed up showing a white pulsing line rapidly approaching the circle that was the Soul Society. Read outs on the energy signature showed up row by row as Kurotusuchi read them, the more he read the wider his eyes got, "This can't be, this just can't be, what the hell are you?" Kurotusuchi mumbled as he continued to read.

"Did I just hear right? Did Mayuri-san just admit he has no idea what set the alarm off?" Can a sarcastic voice from behind Kurotusuchi.

Kurotusuchi whirled around and glared at Captain Kyōraku who had just walked in with the rest of the Captains. "As witty as ever Kyōraku. Maybe if you could think of some new material if you wouldn't get drunk and chase women constantly." Kurotusuchi snarled.

"Enough." A gruff older voice said. "Do you have any idea what that is Kurotusuhi-san." Yamamoto asked as he stepped forward and nodded at the screen.

Kurotusuchi snorted before he spoke, "Unfortunatly I don't, whatever that is has constantly changing spirit signatures. One second it's that of a Soul Reaper, the next that of a Hollow, and then a Bount, and finally a spirit signature that I have no idea what it is. But one thing remains the same, the power level of those spirit signatures are all powerful, as in around Captain or Arrancar levels." Suddenly the screen flashed red and another alarm went off, Kurotusuchi whirled around and looked at the screen again reading what the monitor read, "Well… I stand corrected, as of two seconds ago the energy readings are of a Soul Reaper, Hollow, and unkown. The Bount signature has vanished."

Right as he said this another alram went off. 'Now what?" Captian Tōshirō Hitsugaya said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kurotusuchi smiled with glee at what the monitor was reading, "Whatever this thing is it has lost its Soul Reaper signature, it now is switching between Hollow and unkown. I really want this as a specimon…it will prove most useful in research. When is the impact time?"

One of the shinigami at the computers scrambled and typed quickly before answering, "Expect time of impact in T-minus sixty seconds Sir." Right as the shinigami said that the alarm went of for a third time, Captian Kurotusuchi looked at the screen again, "Well….the unkown signature has vanished, we now have the spirit energy of a Arrancar class Hollow, and it will impact the Soul Society in 5….4….3….2….1….Now."

At that moment a massive shockwave spread all around the Soul Society, many buildings toppled and people paniced. The 13 Captians all rushed outside and saw a large ball of rageing black fire rapidly approach them. Captian Soi Fon looked in shock at the fire ball as it fell towards them, "If anything actually alive in that?"

"Indeed," Captain Kurotsuchi replied, "whatever is in there…..it is indeed alive, and powerful."

They all watched as the massive ball of black fire hurtled towards them, and then, to everyones shock, it changed directions. Everyone watched in horror as the fire ball slammed into the **(2)****Senzaikyuu** and caused it to collapse and cause untold destruction around the area where it fell. The fire ball continued its path until it hit the the gateway to the world of the living. The ball of fire pulsed in energy as it's flames rolled and lashed out in all directions, The Soul Reapers who got to close were burned horribly until the orders came to stand back. All the captains came and looked at the mass of raging black fire over the gate before Yamamoto spoke, "Was the gate open when it hit Captian Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi pulled out a list from his robes and looked through it, "Yes sir it was, it was open for maintence when the alarm started and so the workers inside should have got out before it hit, but the gate should still have been open."

Yamamoto looked at a short white haired captian nearby, "Captain Hitsugaya, can you end those flames? We need to get to the gate and see if that is where the Arrancar went through."

Captain Hitsugaya shrugged as he gazed at the rolling black flames, "I am sorry sir….but I have no idea how to end them….they seem to be dieing on their own though look."

All the Captains looked and indeed saw that the black flames were quickly shrinking in size and feriocity. Soon they were completely gone and the Captains all approached the gateway. As they approached Captian Kurotusuchi's face went from a gleeful expression to one of deep disappointment, "It appears we will have to wait awhile before we go to the world of the living to collect the specimen." He said with sigh.

Everyone looked in slight horror at what they saw, while normally within the gate to the world of the living one would see a bright white light until entering the gate, now however the gate was filled with the same black flames as before, every now and again some of the flames would lick out back towards the Soul Reapers only to die out shortly after leaving the gate.

Captain Soi Fon stared with interest at the flames, "How is that fire existing?

Captain Sajin Komamura was the only one who answered her, "If I had a guess, I would say that the entire inside of the gate has caught on fire….but the question now is, how is that even possible?

-In the world of the living-

The sky above **(3)**Karikura Town was cloudless and blue. It was just warm enough to enjoy the outside and just cold enough to be almost eternally comfertable. The only thing that was odd about the sky went unseen by nearly everyone was that a large old Japanese sliding door appeared in the sky above the park and when it opened a massive tongue of black fire erupted out for a moment and seemed to reach for the trees of the park far below before withdrawing back into the gate. If anyone of the people that could have seen this where in the park they would have noticed what appeared to be a chained up figure conituing to fall towards the park where the flames had seemed to reach for. However everyone in the park felt and heard the vibrations and sounds of when the figure slammed into the ground with a resounding THUMP!

-Meanwhile at Karakura High School-

Ichigo was sitting in his desk barely listening to to his teacher, Misato Ochi, as she gave her lecture on the Feudal Era. It had been a rough week with **(4)**Bounts attacking and everything, "It seemed almost like we just can't catch a break for some reason. It's always one thing after another." Ichigo muttered.

"TWACK!" Right after Ichigo said that a piece of chalk hit Ichigo in the head catching him off guard and making him fall backwards him his chair. "Maybe next time, Mr. Kurosaki, you will pay attention to my lecture instead of being a bad student and not paying attention while muttering to yourself." Mrs. Ochi growled out.

Ichigo simply shrugged as he stood and sat back in his seat to the slight giggles and laughter of his classmates. Ichigo took his seat and glanced out the window again to see a couple of birds flying away, "Well, at least things are quite now." Ichigo thought as he turned back to class, right as his Soul Reaper badge began to howl. "I knew I was tempting fate with that remark…why did I say it?" Ichigo thought with a sigh as he immediately raised his hand and caught the teachers attention.

Misato Ochi looked at Ichigo over the rim of her glasses before saying, "No Mr. Kurosaki, you may not go to the bathroom, the nurses office, principal's office or anthing else until after my lecture, deal with it.", and with that she turned back to the blackboard leaving a rather surprised Ichigo and company siting in their seats.

-In Karakura Park-

Everyone in the park was amazed at the smoking crater that had appeared deep in a wooded area of the park. As the people moved slowly closer to the crater none seemed to notice the groaning and sounds of movement from inside the crater. A gust of wind blew the smoke away for a moment revealing a shadowy figure inside, the figure was slowly standing and groaning in pain.

"Crap my head….what in the blazes did I hit? I remember a large white tower….then..pain. Whatever….I need to figure out where I am." The figure said as he stood strangly and staggered out of the crater.

Once the figure was out of the crater the reason for his strange walk became clear, he was bound in large heavy looking chains that held his hands behind his back. From what could be seen the figure had shoulder length hair that was gold in color with sliver highlights, and the figures eyes were silver as well. The figured looked down at itself and seemed shocked, "What the heck? Where are my swords? And what the heck happened to my armor?" the figured mumbled for it was wearing no armor and was dressed in a black shirt and pants and a white worn-out trench coat and had one long katana at his side. It was then he noticed a white mass on the right side of his chin, "What the heck?" the figure muttered as he tried to see the mass, "It looks like…teeth? What in the world happened to me?"

It was after this statement that the figure noticed the group of people gathering near the crater where he had come out of. "Umm….I am Dragcu…..I come in peace hehe." The figure, now revealed to be Dragcun, said nervously. To his shock however no one noticed him and simply walked past him talking about the crater.

"Weird….its like they can't see me….hmm….I wonder." Dragcu muttered before he jumped in front of a random person and made a face, "HEY UGLY! YOUR MOTHER WAS A FIVE EYED, BUCK TOOTHED WHORE OF A HAG!" He shouted at the person before said person walked right through him.

"Okay then….the people here definatly can't see, hear, or feel me. This could a a problem. Yup a big.." Dragcu was interupted by a scream of terror in the distance. "That was a child screaming…Damn it…." Dragcu dashed off towards the scream still wrapped in the heavy chains.

-A little ways off-

Aiko Asako was once a average kid of the age of 7, she had friends, a family that loved her, and even a pet dog that followed her everywhere. But it all change two months ago when she was playing ball and her ball rolled into the street, she ran to get it and the last thing she saw was the front end of a car before everything went black. When she woke up she found herself in a graveyard on top of a grave that had her name on it. Needless to say this scared the living day lights out of her. She ran home only to find that her family was mourning a death, her death. Asako was always a smart child so she quickly figured out that she was a spirit, and for some reason had yet to pass on. With a tearful farewell to her unhearing family she walked off to find out how she was supposed to cross over.

After nearly two months of traveling she was understandably frustrated by her lack of finding how to cross over, it was rather diffuclt to have to watch all the people around her enjoying life while she was stuck as a spirit unable to really do anything. She was resting againest a tree in the park and was about to go see what made that loud crash when she heard a the sound of heavy breathing behind her. She looked back thinking that another pair of teenagers playing hooky from school and making out near here but instead froze when she found herself looking into the face of a gigantic white mask.

"Well, well. What have we here? A little soul looking o so delicious and ready to be eaten." The mask said.

It was then that Asako noticed that the mask was attached to a large body that reminded her of a gorilla, if said gorilla had a really bady skin condition that made its skin look like scales, a large hole in the center of its chest, a large tail similar to that of a scorpion, and had a huge pair of bone like coverings over the top of it's hands and fingers, which by the way, were as big as her whole body! Asako didn't know what this thing was, but she knew two things, one, it knew she was a soul and appeared to want to eat her, and two, she had to get the heck out of there FAST!

The creature watched as the girl ran off, "I always loved fast food, hehe, time to eat." With that the creature bounded after Asako tearing up large chunks of the ground as it ran.

Asako ran as fast as she could, but she was running out of breath and getting tired, which lead her to a strange thought, "How can I be getting tired and running out of breath? I'm dead and don't have a body to get tired or lungs to take air? Why am I thinking this? I need to worry about the monster trying to eat me!" She thought as she pushed herself to run even faster.

She wasn't looking where she was running and soon found herself stuck in a rock outcrop meant for climbing, and unfortunalty, Asako couldn't climb that well. Asako turned around to get out of there when the big creature walked in front of the only way out.

The creature looked at the small girl in front of him and began to drool, "You put up a good chase girly. But its over now, and this Hollow is ready to eat." The Hollow said with a chuckle. The Hollow slowly approached the girl when his world exploded in pain as his head was slammed into the ground making a small crater.

"Touch the girl and your ass will be grass." The Hollow heard as it jerked its head up throwing a large cloud of dust everywhere.

The Hollow glared into the cloud of dust as it cleared and it could just make out a figure in the cloud. "You son of a…You dare interfer with MY meal? DIE!" The Hollow screamed before slamming it's tail stinger at the figure in the dust, kicking up even more once again making it impossible to see through the cloud.

The Hollow began to chuckle, but suddenly stopped when it heard the same voice again, "Even with my arms chained, you movements are so slow and predicable that even a babe could avoid that sorry excuse for a attack." The dust cleared revealing the figure with chains tying his hands behind his back standing on top of the stinger portion of the Hollow's tail.

"What..how can you…grrr…your starting to get annoying. Who are you?" The Hollow growled out.

"I am Dragcu, That is all you need to know. The soon to be destroyed have no need to know more." Dragcu said as the dust fully cleared.

The Hollow began to laugh, its laugh was so erie it chilled Asako to the bone, "You think you can destroy me? A puny Soul Reaper like you?"

"So I'm a Soul Reaper…hmm, I'll have to find out what that is later. For now though, I need to deal with you. Because now I can really unload." The chains that bound Dragcu's hands behind his back seemed to age and turn to dust freeing him. Dragcu smirked and cracked his neck in a way that shoved the right side of his face up in the air, it was then that the Hollow and Asako noticed the white mass on Dragcu's chin.

The Hollow, upon seeing the white mass, jumped back and immediately started bowing, "I am so sorry, I thought you where a Soul Reaper, not a Arrancar! If I had known that what you where I would have gladly given the girl to you. TAKE HER! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The Hollow shreiked as it ran off, leaving a very confused Dragcu and Asako behind.

Dragcu looked behind him at Asako with a confused glance, "You have any bloody idea what that was about?" Asako shook her head. "Huh….well, I have got no clue myself, I first thought I was this Soul Reaper thing but now I may be Arrancar….I really wish I had a manuel on how this world works. But for now, lets get you out of here, incase that thing comes back."

-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-Bleach-

Terms to know for those, like me, who are not absolute experts on all things Bleach (Most of this stuff I have gathered from my own observations so mistakes are very possible in this information, if any are found please tell me and I will correct it):

**(1)- Shinigami(Soul Reaper)**-In traditional Japanese mythology they where more or less a Japanese version of the European Grim Reaper, but they had a few extra thing that's make them standout so it is not a completely accurate parallel. In the Anime '_Bleach_' the Shinigami are more or less the same a mythology except that they appear to be spirits of thos who have passed on instead of a bunch of demon spirits that have always existed. They also stray away from traditional legend in the fact they seem to be guardians of humans and take a very active role in protecting humans from Hollows instead of mainly sticking around to collect the souls of the dead.

**(2)- Senzaikyuu****-** (_Tower of Penitence_) - A massive tower in the heart of Seireitei made of a stone that suppresses spiritual power. It is used to house criminals awaiting sentencing/execution, hence its namesake.

**(3)-** **Karikura Town**- The home town of Ichigo and friends, also home to some of the weirdest people….ever.

**(4)- Bounts**- Techincally a mistake created by the Soul Society experimating with things they probably should have left alone. They are/where a group of spirits that upon entering a human body became immune to the effects of time meaning they never grew old and never died of old age(no documented case that I am aware of that mentions if disease can kill them). They are different from Hollows, Soul Reapers, and Quincies in the fact their power comes from a 'Doll'. A 'Doll' is at first seemigly inanimate object such as, but not limited to, a metal ball, a metal plate, a ornate finger wrap that can cause sparks of flame, or even a flower. Upon activation the 'Doll' assumes its true form and become a incredably powerful fighter capable of defeating most opponents. The 'Dolls' appear to have a sentience of their own and enough intellegence to form battle strategies, however in most, but not all, cases they appear to not be totally loyal to their Bounts. If a Bount is weak willed, or heavily injured the 'Doll' is likely to turn on their Bount and kill said Bount. The exact reason why is not really clear since the death of the Bount kills the 'Doll' as well while it appears a 'Doll' can be killed but the Bount continue to live and even possibly retrieve a new 'Doll'.

**(5)- Hollow**- More or less the main villians in the series. These demon like creatures where once human spirits who by one means or another is consumed by a evil emotion and turned into a soul eating monster. The Hollows are known to come in many different froms with many different abilities. If a hollow gets a strong enough hunger for souls they can begin turning into the a Menos class Hollow. The Menos Hollows also have three classes of evolution thenselves, the three main classes of Menos Hollows are as follows:

Gillian- Giant Hollows easily taller than most four-story buildings they are generally slow with limited intellegence. They are formed when many different Hollows fight each other and absorb into each other. These Hollows all look the same appearing to wear long black cloaks, white clawed hands, white boots with a large curl upwards in the toe, and they all wear the same grinning skull looking mask with a laarge pointed nose. It generally takes many Soul Reapers to take down one of these monsters, but some powerful Soul Reapers can easily go one-on-one with them and come out without a scratch. The only time there is a difference in appearance is when they are getting close to being able to transform into the next level, at that time the Hollows mask will alter to a different form, and if the Gillian continues to progess it will turn into a Adjucha.

Adjucha- While are much smaller that the Gillian, being generally only four to six feet taller than most humans, they are faster, more intellegent, and far more powerful. Their appearance varies from Adjucha to Adjucha and they have very diffent powers and abilities, the one common factor in their appearances are that they all have masks fully covering their faces, but those masks all look different. It generally takes a Leitentant or Captian to kill one of these, but a well coordinated group of powerful Soul Reapers can also kill them with minimal injuries. Very few of these ever can enough power to become a Arrancar class Hollow.

Vasto Lorde or Arrancar- Vasto Lorde are roughly the same height as regular humans, but there are a few much larger ones as well, and in fact resemble humans closely. The wear clothes and have most of their faces uncovered with only fragments of their masks on their faces or bodies. They are still stronger faster, and in most cases smarter than the Adjucha. The most powerful Vasto Lorde are called Arrancar. And it is generally accepted that most Arrancar's have as much if not more power than a Captain ranked Soul Reaper.


End file.
